December 5, 2017 Smackdown results
The December 5, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 5, 2017 at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. Summary Still employed on SmackDown LIVE, Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn kicked off the latest episode of the blue brand by welcoming one and all to “The Sami and Kevin Show!” Describing SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon's “vendetta” against them to be just another in a long line of McMahon vendettas over the years, they proceeded to gloat over KO surviving – and winning – a No Disqualification Match against Shane's “vessel of destruction” Randy Orton one week earlier, as the crafty Zayn got around being “barred from ringside” by only attacking The Viper on the entrance ramp with a steel chair. The outspoken pair were completely silenced, however, when Orton suddenly slid into the ring and dropped Owens with an RKO outta nowhere. Orton's strike left Zayn trapped between The Viper and Shane McMahon, who emerged on the entrance ramp and announced that Zayn & Owens would battle in a tag match against Randy Orton and a partner of his choosing at WWE Clash of Champions. Shane-O-Mac followed up by placing Sami into a SmackDown LIVE showdown against WWE's Apex Predator and ordered that Owens be handcuffed to the ring rope for the main event match! After The New Day interrupted Aiden English's festive rendition of “Twelve Days of Rusev,” the teams went head-to-head in a fierce tag team match. Just when it looked as if Kofi Kingston was about to earn another win in the name of positivity, a distraction from English allowed The Bulgarian Brute to turn the tables and deliver a savage kick to the back of his adversary's neck before picking up the three-count against the longest-reigning Tag Team Champions in history. Because of their huge victory, Rusev and English received an early Rusev Day gift when Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan decided to add them the SmackDown Tag Team Championship Match at WWE Clash of Champions, meaning The Usos will now be defend their titles against Rusev & English, The New Day and Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin in what is sure to be a wild Fatal 4-Way Match. Looking to make a strong statement en route to the United States Title Triple Threat Match at WWE Clash of Champions, Dolph Ziggler interrupted a one-on-one contest between his two pay-per-view opponents, leaving the announce table to drop Bobby Roode with a Zig Zag. Though his nefarious actions gave The Glorious One a disqualification win, The Showoff evened things out by hitting a second Zig Zag on United States Champion Baron Corbin after the bell. After charging their way into SmackDown LIVE's highly competitive Tag Team division several weeks ago, The Bludgeon Brothers continued their mission of dark destruction by laying waste to Adam James and Josh Carr, earning the victory with their devastating double-team maneuver. Looking to defuse a potentially volatile situation in the locker room, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan decided to use the rising tension inside the Women's division by turning the SmackDown Women's Championship Match between Charlotte Flair and Natalya at WWE Clash of Champions into a Lumberjack Match. This move would bring the likes of The Riott Squad, Carmella, Lana and Tamina into the pay-per-view equation. In response, Charlotte looked to send a message to the Lumberjacks-in-waiting by forcing Tamina to tap to the excruciating Figure-Eight Leglock in their one-on-one match on Team Blue. After the bell, Natalya, Carmella and Lana all climbed up on the apron to give The Queen a taste of what is in store for her at the Dec. 17 pay-per-view. But before they could, The Riott Squad decided to make their presence known as well. The intimidating trio stood toe-to-toe with the rest of the Women's division until Tamina opted to unload on Sarah Logan, and the two competitors brawled before being separated. With Kevin Owens being begrudgingly handcuffed to the ring post, Sami Zayn was left to battle Randy Orton, the Superstar he attacked with a steel chair one week earlier, all by himself. But when Zayn reached the bolt cutters and helped to get them to Owens so his friend could free himself, it appeared the numbers game would overwhelm The Viper. Nevertheless, Orton refused to give in, and after avoiding the Helluva Kick, he rolled up his adversary for the pinfall. Before he could catch his breath, though, Owens and Zayn launched a 2-on-1 post-match onslaught until Shinsuke Nakamura suddenly emerged to even the odds! As he and Orton dismantled their adversaries with two Kinshasas and a pair of RKOs, it became very clear that The Artist would be the partner of WWE's Apex Predator at WWE Clash of Champions. Back in the locker room, Shane raised the stakes even further, making himself Special Guest Referee for the tag team match. He also informed Daniel Bryan that if Owens and Zayn lost, they would be finished in all of WWE. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Tye Dillinger defeated Mike Kanellis *Rusev & Aiden English defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) (8:00) *The Bludgeon Brothers (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Adam James & Josh Carr (1:00) *Bobby Roode defeated Baron Corbin by disqualification in a WWE United States Championship match (3:00) *Charlotte Flair defeated Tamina (w/ Lana) by submission (6:00) *Randy Orton defeated Sami Zayn (w/ Kevin Owens) (12:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton shut down the outspoken Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn 12-5-17 SD 1.jpg 12-5-17 SD 2.jpg 12-5-17 SD 3.jpg 12-5-17 SD 4.jpg 12-5-17 SD 5.jpg 12-5-17 SD 6.jpg Rusev & Aiden English vs. The New Day 12-5-17 SD 7.jpg 12-5-17 SD 8.jpg 12-5-17 SD 9.jpg 12-5-17 SD 10.jpg 12-5-17 SD 11.jpg 12-5-17 SD 12.jpg Bobby Roode vs. Barry Corbin 12-5-17 SD 13.jpg 12-5-17 SD 14.jpg 12-5-17 SD 15.jpg 12-5-17 SD 16.jpg 12-5-17 SD 17.jpg 12-5-17 SD 18.jpg The Bludgeon Brothers vs. Adam James & Josh Carr 12-5-17 SD 19.jpg 12-5-17 SD 20.jpg 12-5-17 SD 21.jpg 12-5-17 SD 22.jpg 12-5-17 SD 23.jpg 12-5-17 SD 24.jpg Charlotte vs. Tamina 12-5-17 SD 25.jpg 12-5-17 SD 26.jpg 12-5-17 SD 27.jpg 12-5-17 SD 28.jpg 12-5-17 SD 29.jpg 12-5-17 SD 30.jpg Randy Orton vs. Sami Zayn 12-5-17 SD 31.jpg 12-5-17 SD 32.jpg 12-5-17 SD 33.jpg 12-5-17 SD 34.jpg 12-5-17 SD 35.jpg 12-5-17 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #955 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #955 at WWE.com * Smackdown #955 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events